The present exemplary embodiments pertain to adaptive runtime movement of microprocess components in a hybrid cloud based on the required needs of a data analytics service in an automated way.
A hybrid cloud is a combination of a private cloud accessible only by an enterprise, such as a business or corporation, and a public cloud that is open for public use.
Solution as a service is a business model to provide industry specific solution as a service on a cloud. Solution as a service goes beyond software as a service and provides specific solutions on a pay-per-use basis. So-call Big Data Analytics and Data Analytics based solutions are some examples of services provided in a solution as a service model.
Most of the analytics solutions need transactional data, which may be in terabytes or more, to provide insights or actions with respect to the transactional data. Such a scenario requires a lot of data to be transferred between the enterprise and the solution that is hosted on the public cloud to realistically provide high end big data analytic solutions on the public cloud.